bodas de plata
by Aniluchi
Summary: Un pequeño relato basado en futuro descrito en capítulo 6x5


**Obviamente no soy dueña de Castle ni de sus personajes, los cuales son de A Marlowe y ABC Channel, está historia surge en el futuro descrito en 6x5. Es mi primer fanfic, gracias por leer.**

Luego de nuestra fiesta de aniversario por nuestros 25 años de matrimonio, y en donde anuncie mi retiro, Alexis sugirió que nos quedáramos en el Loft, ella y su familia se quedaron en la casa.

Anoche hicimos el amor, igual que hace exactamente 27 años atrás, quizás más lento y más calmado, pero igual de romántico que nuestra primera vez, esa primera vez en esa noche de tormenta, la cual derribó todos mis muros, y que me permitió ver que él no era sólo mi amigo, mi compañero sino también el amor de mi vida. Y que hoy luego de 31 años que nos conocemos, 27 años de estar juntos, 25 años casados y tres hijos, sigo amando y agradeciendo que esté siempre a mi lado.

Desperté antes que él despertara, casi como siempre desde que estamos juntos, tenía su brazo sobre mí, me acomode un poco más solo para verlo dormir y jugar con su cabello, todavía con sus 72 años me encanta verlo, es tan rudamente atractivo, simplemente me quede ahí viéndolo y dejando que el flujo de mis pensamientos siguiera su curso.

Primero me puse a mirar la habitación, si bien algunas cosas de la decoración han cambiado otras seguían siendo igual, y pensé que esa habitación tenía esa misma magia, que cuando me tuve que esconder en el closet de Alexis y Marta.

Mi querida Marta, cada día de este año sin ti, me has hecho tanta falta, y sé que para Rick ha sido una tristeza muy grande. Creo que a calado tan fuerte en él que lo motivo a pedirme que dejara mi trabajo de sub comisionado de policía de Nueva York y lo acompañara a un viaje a lo largo del mundo, creo necesitaba sentir que nada quedará pendiente, quiere que sea nuevamente su musa.

Ha escrito más cuarenta novelas, gano el Pulitzer por la novela del caso del homicidio de mi madre. Por esa novela que generó la mayor pelea que hemos tenido en estos 25 años de matrimonio, yo no quería que la publicara sentía que era una historia íntima y nos ponía en riesgo su publicación, Castle decía que al revés que era la manera ahora que Braket iba a juicio obtuviésemos a fin la justicia y evitaba que los tentáculos de ese cretino nos tocarán. En fin, tuvimos una horrible pelea, en la que estuvimos 3 días separados, los peores 3 días de mi vida, luego nos reconciliamos por durante los mejores 10 días, fue una discusión que me gustado perder.

Fue nombrado, como uno de los escritores imprescindibles de su generación, a la altura de que fue Bodelier en la generación de los malditos y aún quiere que yo sea su musa.

Simplemente no pude negarme, nos íbamos a quedar solos de todas maneras, Dereck ya está hablando de hacer el examen de detective, quiere serlo antes de los 25 para ser el más joven en serlo de la familia, a pasado toda su vida en la comisaría, siempre a dicho que nosotros lo pasamanos de lo mejor atrapando a los malos, y cuando entró a la academia nadie se sorprendió, aunque habitualmente usa el Rogers como apellido, sus habilidades de investigación y policíacas le han descubierto como nuestro hijo un par de veces, y sin contar con sus impresionantes ojos azules, como todos sus hijos. Nikki ya está terminando la universidad y en enero presento un guión suyo en sundance, le encanta contar historias, debe ser por las miles de miles que escucho en su infancia de parte de su padre y Jameson entra a Stanford en septiembre. Incluso ha hablado de la escuela de leyes.

Me cuesta pensar en Jameson, casi como un adulto, mi pequeño bebe, cuando nació era tan pequeño, se adelantó un mes y medio, esas semanas en el hospital fueron lo más difícil que hemos tenido que enfrentar. Y cuando llegamos a este Loft con él en brazos y celebramos con mis hijos mayores fue sin duda uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida.

Ahí tuvimos que dejar este Loft se nos hizo pequeño para toda la familia, compramos la casa en donde vivimos hoy. Estuvo un par de años desocupado hasta que Alexis se casó y Rick se lo regalo para se instalara. Alexis es hoy una muy buena doctora en el hospital del condado, hace 15 años que se reencontró con Ashly, se reconocieron como almas gemelas, y desde entonces han estado juntos, nos han dado dos nietas maravillosos, son tan nietas mías como son de Rick, incluso Alexis quiso llamar a la más pequeña como mi madre, Johana, es tan cómico la gente en la calle me dice que se me parece.

Durante el juicio de Bracket, obtuve cierta notoriedad, yo había ascendido a capitana del12th,y cuando alguien se le ocurrió que debía postularse al Senado, lo hice casi como broma, cuando gané la más sorprendida era yo, igual asumimos juntos el desafío, Castle escribió cada uno de los discursos y estuvo en casi todas las reuniones, y los 4 años fueron un caso más, juntos contra el mundo, pero este puesto como subcomisionado no fue lo mismo, durante estos 3 años he estado solo en 2 casos importantes, la mayoría del tiempo mucha burocracia y haciendo de intermediaria entre el sindicato de la policía y la política, Castle no encontró su lugar, yo tampoco he estado a gusto, si que cuando surgió la idea de este viaje cazando casos no resueltos, no lo pensé mucho y le dije que sí, mal que mal cumplo 60 años en noviembre. Y lo más importante en mi vida desde que se derribaron mis muros ha sido él y nuestra familia.

Solté su brazo de mi cintura, me levanté de la cama me puse su camisa igual que hace 27 años, me mire en el espejo y pensé que quizás no sigo estando tan sexi como fui en esos tiempos, pero aun tengo lo mío, fui a la cocina, prepare dos cafés, lo hice en la máquina de capuchinos, sólo después de 10 años desde que lo conocí, logre hacer que es endemoniada máquina me obedeciera como lo hace con él, logre hacer unos café con unos corazones, nunca tan perfectos como los que me prepara, pero suficientemente lindos para que pudiese ver en ellos lo mucho que lo amo.

Me dirigí a la habitación con los café en mano, él había despertado, me busco y se asustó al no verme, al acercarme me sonrió y me dijo tal como lo dijo hace 27 años " no ha sido un sueño" a lo que conteste " definitivamente no ha sido un sueño". Puse los café en la mesa de noche, él miró los corazones en ellos, se sonrió, tomó mi mano y me puso frente a él y me dijo " gracias por ser mi musa, la madre de mis hijos, mi compañera y mi esposa por estos 25 años" yo tome su rostro con mis manos y cuando estuve a tan solo 20 cms de distancia le dije" always" y lo bese dulce y profundamente.


End file.
